fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Music Magic
Music Magic '(音楽の魔法, ''Ongaku no Maho) is a holder-type magic utilized by Maki Uesugi's older sister, Miki Uesugi. Description Music Magic is both a Holder Magic and Requip type of magic. It is like Erza Scarlet's Requip magic, only that this magic requires fewer weapons. Weapons used in Music Magic are musical instruments. There are three forms Miki can transform to: the Beyer violinist, the Singer and the Superstar. This gives her a wide variety of spells tp choose from. *Beyer Violinist: Her weapon used in this is a Beyer, a kind of violin. She can use the Beyer to play music that generates illusions depending on the tune of the music. She can also use it like a bow, with the Beyer the very bow and the bow (the thing the violinist uses to play the violin) the arrow. She can use the strings to stretch with the bow and launch it. When hit, it produces a musical explosion. She can only turn into this form when she is on the ground. *Singer: Her weapon is a microphone with a stand. She can use the microphone to sing tunes that have a charming effect. The charm effect causes the target to be hypnotized and attack his/her allies. She can also use it like a staff. She can smash the microphone on the target that produces a gong-like sound. She can only into this form while she is on mid-air. *Superstar: This is her ultimate form that can only be activated at certain circumstances and events. Her weapon is a bag with the different musical instruments in it, which includes her beyer and microphone. She can use all instruments simultaneously to perform a devastating but very beautiful music and singing. She calls the bag Orchestra Bag. She can also cooperate with her younger sister, Maki, in executing spells. While Miki is playing enchanted music, Maki is dancing enchanted dance steps. Together, they can make a powerful collaboration of best friends: music and dance. Maki and her friends are not affected by Miki's very loud music because Miki can select who can hear the music normally or very loud and who takes the effect. Drawbacks Once you start performing a spell, you must not stop playing until the spell is completed or else, there will be little or no effect at all. Spells of Music Magic Miki's Spells Beyer Violinist Magic Performance Mode *'''Violinist's Sorrow (バイオリニストの悲しみ, Baiorinisuto No Kanashimi): Miki plays her beyer in a slow and sad tune. The worst memories the target has experienced will appear as illusions which damage the him/her. The sadder the tune, the bigger the damage. *'Ecstatic Melody '(恍惚としたメロディー, Kōkotsu To Shita Merodī): Miki plays her beyer in a fast and happt tune. The best memories the target has experienced will appear as illusions. The target will unwillingly step into those illusions. In reality, he/she is being damaged by the spell. The happier the tune, the bigger the damage dealt. Fighting Mode *'G-Clef Bow '(ト音記号の弓, Toonkigo No Yumi): Miki firms her stand on the ground while she aims the bow of her beyer to the target. She channels magic energy which transform into musical tones into the bow of the beyer. She releases it and when it hits the target, creates a loud but beautiful musical tune. *'F-Clef Bow '(ヘ音記号弓, Heonkigo No Yumi): Miki channels magic energy which transform into musical tones into the bow of the beyer. She jumps high in the air while she aims the bow of the beyer at the target. She releases the bow and when it hits, creates a magical explosion of tunes. It is stronger than the G-Clef Bow. Singer Magic Performance Mode *'Seducing Voice '(声を誘惑,'' Koe O Yuwaku''): Miki sings through her microphone in a seducing and charming way. Targets who hear this song will be charmed and damaged at the same time. *'Rockstar Stage '(ロックスターのステージ, Rokkusuta No Sujeti): Miki summons a small platform with big speakers where she sings like a rockstar. Shockwaves of sound damage the enemy. It also renders the target slightly charmed. Fighting Mode *'Gong Bell Smash '(ゴングベルスマッシュ, Gonguberusumassh): Miki channels some magic energy to her microphone then she slams it at the target. A loud gong and bell sound combination can be heard. *'Microphone Spear '(マイクの槍, Maiku No Yari): She channels some magic energy to her microphone then charges towards the target. When hit, it produces a piercing scream that damages the target. Superstar Magic Performance Mode *'Crazy Rhapsody '(クレイジーラプソディ, Kureijīrapusodi): She summons two random instruments from her Orchestra Bag and plays it simultaneously. It produces magical notes of very high volume that damages the target. *'Superstar Ultima: Grand Orchestra' (スーパースターウルティマ：グランドオーケストラ, Sūpāsutāurutima: Gurandoōkesutora): She summons all her musical instruments from her bag and plays all of it simultaneously. It produces a very beautiful but very devastating music that heavily damages the target and destroys a part of the battlefield. The spell ends with Miki bowing to the enemy/enemies. Fighting Mode *'Random Strike '(ランダムストライキ, Randamusutoraiki): She summons a random instrument from her Orchestra Bag and smashes, strikes of slams it at the target. It is enhanced by her magical power. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Hyugabyakugan12 Category:Holder-Mage Category:Requip Spells